Flexible tubing pumps are known in medical practice. In pumps of this kind a flexible tube or tubing (which terms are synonymously used herein) is inserted in which a medical liquid fluid is contained, e.g. blood in extracorporeal circulation during a blood treatment such as hemodialysis. By means of the above-mentioned pump, the fluid in the flexible tubing is conveyed within the flexible tubing.